My Brother's Enemy
by AAJ Edward
Summary: When Yuki stumbles upon a secret her family has been hiding from her for years, she's thrown into a world of gangs and high class business that she's never dreamed of. now she has to fight for her freedom. But within the midst of it all can she find love?


This was a request by a good friend of mine. I can't remember right now if she's on this site or not... I'll have to check on that. But any way, this is short because I'm limited on time and i wanted to get this out so she knew I hadn't forgotten about it. So yeah... if you're reading this Wilson, it's for you.... - Spalding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... absolutely nothing... just the twisted plot line for this FAN-FICTION... thank you...

* * *

The splash of rain droplets against pavement covered that of the foot falls, multiple figures running down the alley ways in the darkness. The lone figure at the front of the group smirked, eyes flashing silver then red.

He was soaked, completely drenched through and through. His silvery bangs hung heavily before his eyes, dripping with the night rain as the rest stuck to his skin. Heaving a few heavy breaths, the warmth of the air met the cold of the rain, creating a cloud of mist that spiraled up. Worn, black leather shone with the falling rain, no longer able to protect him and keep him slightly dry. His jeans were ripped and soaked, water most likely pooling in his boots as well. Despite all of this, he seemed to be enjoying the game of cat and mouse he continued to play.

Behind him were two others, both forcing themselves to keep up with the other. The first, was slightly shorter than the other two, blue eyes glaring frustratingly out through blond locks now drenched with rain water. He grunted and added another step to his stride, trying to gain a little more ground.

The second was taller, though had similar facial features. The best guess, they were related. His hair was a slightly darker tone than the other blond's, his brown eyes nearly a honey color. Both were dressed similarly, white suits that bore intricate black designs.

"Ho intenzione di uccidere questo bastardo!" the shorter hissed, his frustration evident. The taller snarled. ((I'm going to kill this bastard!))

"Se si può prendere prima di lui!" ((If you can catch him first!))

"OI! Piano d'azione sull'immigrazione rallentare qualsiasi momento presto?" ((oi! Plan on slowing down any time soon?)) The shorter called out, panting now. The target just laughed.

"Come on, Aido! Can't be getting tired already, can you!?"

"DAMN IT! KAIN!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Mi piacerebbe vederla provare!" ((I'd love to see you try))

A squawk of indignant offense sounded and the target took a sharp turn, jumping over a fence and finally loosing his pursuers. He chuckled and continued down the darkened streets...

My Brother's Enemy

Chapter 1: My Name is Freedom

"Fratello... Aido and Kain are back..." a young woman stated, stepping into view at the end of one of the halls. She paused when there was no answer. "Brother?" she called again, making her way towards the office where her sibling most likely was.

"Yes, Yuki?"

she gasped and spun around, the voice having come from behind her. There, before her, stood her elder brother. Reddish brown eyes gazed down at her, brown bangs falling around his face and contrasting with his already pale skin. She gulped, her own brown eyes being cast downwards.

"Aido and Kain... they're back." she repeated, voice suddenly weak. He remained silent, eyes seeming to size her up. She always felt like a piece of meat when he looked at her that way... those possessive... hungry eyes. She repressed a shudder and waited.

"I see... did they get what they were after?"

She cringed and shook her head. "No..."

His gaze hardened over. "I want them in my office... now."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuki winced, hearing something crash within her brother's office. There was a yelp and another shatter, followed by more muffled screaming on her brother's end. Honestly, she didn't know why she was still there. She just was, the horrid feeling that something bad was going to happen kept nagging at her.

The door finally slammed open, causing her to yelp in shock and jump. Her brother's cold gaze turned to her.

"Call the family doctor. He needs to make a house call immediately... then I want you out of the house for a few hours...." he stated, tone completely calm despite the glare he held evenly at her. She gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes, Kaname..." she squeaked. His gaze narrowed.

"Well?! What are you waiting for!? Get out!" he didn't need to say it again. She was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain was still falling in a heavy sheet as she made her way along the streets. She was glad to be out of the house. Cell phone in hand, she dialed in a familiar number and pressed "send". She brought it to her ear and waiting, humming slightly.

"Hello, Ichiru speaking..." the woman greeted, Yuki grinning ear from ear.

"Ichiru! Hey, it's Yuki. What ya up to today?"

"Yuki? Hey! Well... let me look... um...." there was the sound of rustling as Yuki waited, noting the silence in the background. "Um... I have an eye appointment in about six hours, but other than that.. nothing."

"Great! Say, would it be fine if I came over? I kinda got kicked out of the house for a bit..." she replied, sheepishly chuckling. A small laugh sounded.

"Sure thing, as long as you don't mind meeting my brother. He's still looking for a house so I volunteered to house him for the time being. Gotta tell ya, the place looks cleaner than usual!" he stated with another laugh. Yuki's grin only grew and she too laughed.

"Thanks... I'll be there in about ten..."

"We'll be waiting..."

Yuki flipped her phone closed and quickened her pace, just wanting to get out of the rain. She made record time getting to Ichiru's apartment building. Slipping in, she made her way up the stairs and down the hall to his door. Before she could knock, there was a yelp and a muffled laugh.

"Zero! You ass! You told me you'd moved a few things around! Not made a fucking maze!" Ichiru nearly yelled from within. The person laughing quieted enough.

Yuki shook her head and opened the door, stepping in in time to hear, "I told you I had to vacuum. That does require moving the chairs around, you know..."

She stepped into the room and blinked. There, before her, were two nearly identical looking people. Ichiru, of which she was familiar with, and then the one that must have been Zero. They looked nearly the same, both with shaggy silver hair, a pale complexion, silvery blue eyes. But there was just something different about the new comer that pulled her in. Maybe it was the tattoo of a rose on his neck that caught her eye? Or just the way he held himself...

"well it looks like you've got your hands full, Ichiru..." she finally stated, announcing her presence as she set her hands on her hips and smirked. Both brothers looked over, Ichiru grinning and the other blinking in mild shock.

"Yuki!" Ichiru cried happily, launching himself up across the room towards the woman. In seconds she was enveloped into a hug, the other seeming to whimper. "Zero's being mean!"

The other twitched and frowned slightly. "If you ever bothered to clean this cave you call home then you wouldn't be having this issue..." he shot back. Ichiru turned around to stick his tongue out at the other.

"But I liked my organized mess! I even named it! I called him...Mario!" he declared proudly. Zero rolled his eyes and Yuki giggled. She walked over and held out her hand.

"I'm Yuki... a friend of Ichiru's."

"Zero, his elder brother..."

"TWO MINUTES DAMN IT!!!" Ichiru cried, flailing with his now open arms. Zero cast him a smirk.

"It was a long two minutes... especially for mom..." he replied, tone almost silent. A strangled cry followed as Ichiru fell to the floor and appeared to convulse on the carpet.


End file.
